


The Curse of the Dragon (Dick)

by Lucinas_Girlfriend



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Makeup, Sloppy Makeouts, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinas_Girlfriend/pseuds/Lucinas_Girlfriend
Summary: Levy reads a spell from a really old book to give herself bigger boobs, but it seems the spell has some effects she wasn't expecting.Warning: Contains chicks with dicks, slight dubcon, and a whole lot of corruption. Read at your own risk~(More tags will be added as the story progresses)





	1. The Curse Begins, and The Knight Falls

Levy coughed, dust puffing up into the air as she opened an ancient magic tome. Gajeel had dumped her recently, so she'd been pouring everything she had into recent missions. She'd been away almost every day,  and had picked this up as a bonus payment from the maid of a client. She'd seemed almost gleeful to get rid of the book, but hey, it was an old magical tome! What was Levy gonna do, not spend 20 straight caffeine fueled hours translating every word of it? 

 

She yawned, leaning back in her soft chair,  bundled up in a dozen blankets, the cool air outside making her shiver unless she was hidden under them. She read over her translation,  and started to blush furiously as she realized what the words actually said: it seemed to be some sort of “enhancement” spell! It would apparently “grant your body that which your mind desires”. She bit her lip,  twiddling her pen between her fingers. On one hand, this could possibly count as dark magic. On the other hand…….

 

She stood up, talking quietly to herself. “I mean….. I did always wish I had a bigger chest,  like Erza or LuLu……”, she spoke softly, cupping her rather small but perky chest. She bit her lip harder, reading over the spell again. I mean…… It's not like anything THAT bad could happen…. Right?

 

She walked to her room with the translated spell,  stripping off her clothing. After all, if it really made her breasts bigger,  she didn't want it tearing her shirts! She had a couple that would fit LuLu, but she didn't exactly know how big they were gonna get. She looked down at her freckled body, sighing. She then took on a stern look,  as she stretched out her hands and started chanting the spell. 

 

\------------------

 

Levy woke up several hours later, yawning. She got up as usual, walking towards her closet,  her balance shifting slightly as her DD cup breasts weighed her…. Wait, what?!

 

As she shook the drowsiness out of herself,  she took a moment to admire her new bust. She laughed out loud as she bounced them in her hands, jumping up and down,  and even groping them a bit, amazed at how sensitive they were. 

 

“Hehe, I bet Gajeel is gonna regret ever dumping me now! Well too bad for him, I'm not his,  and won't ever be again!”, she laughed too herself, biting her lip as she started to feel unbearably hot. She never got this horny, even when Gajeel had been in mating season. She climbed up on her bed, rifling through her bedside table to find a barely used dildo. It was massive, at least 13 inches long. It was a little known fact (meaning no one but her, Gajeel, and LuLu) that she really liked massive cocks. In fact,  she'd even requested special….. Reading material from Lucy, which she'd provided almost scarily fast. The length was rided and hard,  like a dragon's cock. 

 

She moaned loudly as she barely brushed the tip against her now soaking wet pussy. She cooed as she pushed in inch after inch, the length leaving a noticeable bulge in her stomach,  her small frame, her pussy taking the entire length with some difficulty. It had been a while since she'd taken anything this long, but she still managed with some effort. 

 

She let out sort cooing as she started to fantasize about what she could do with a length like this. Damn…… She could fuck Erza…. Or maybe help Lucy through her rough patch of a breakup too….. She lightly shook her head, but the damage had already been done. As she started to fuck herself in earnest, the parts of the spell the book hadn't mentioned started to take effect. Her body turned a paler white, the whites of her eyes turning black, as if someone had taken a needle full of ink and pumped it into her eyes. They retained their tawny irises, as her nipples started to darken as well, turning the same black color. 

 

She screamed, her eyes closed as she fucked herself with inhuman strength, panting. She didn't even notice as something began to grow right above her pussy. It started out small, but it quickly grew with every thrust,  throbbing and twitching. Levy arched her back, cumming harder then she ever had. At the same time, her new length reached from size, spraying burning hot cum all over her body. She laid there for a moment, taking in the afterglow, before her eyes widened, slowly looking down,  as if half-hoping it wasn't there would make it go away, but it was too late. 

 

She now had a cock of her very own, draconic in appearance. It had the ridges and thickness that even an adult dragon would envy in human form. It was the same shade of blue as her hair, still throbbing hard. She gave it an experimental stroke, gasping at the feeling. She stopped herself before she lost control, walking over to the mirror to examine herself. 

 

Her thighs and ass seemed thicker, giving them more of a bounce. She gave it a hard smack, satisfied with the bounce and jiggle it gave back. That seemed to be almost all the fat in her body though, because she had abs now?! Like, she had been a bit scrawny before, but now she felt like she had the strength to break anyone in half with one hand! She smirked to herself, passing a hand over her body,  hiding most of what was there, including her cock and her new eyes. In fact, the only things she didn't hide were the new size of her chest, her thicc thighs and ass, and her abs. She got dressed, thankful she'd kept some of Lucy's clothes at her house. She bit her lip, curious as to who she should fuck first, when the answer almost presented itself to her….. 

 

“Evening, Levy”, a voice rang from behind her. She jumped slightly, before seeing it was Erza, getting a devilish idea. She suddenly clutched her side, letting out a soft groan.

 

“H-Hey Erza”, she spoke between fake pained gasps. Erza moved closer, helping her move. 

 

“We should get you to the nurse”, she says sternly. Levy shook her head,  her blue locks bouncing slightly. 

 

“R-Room…..”, she said, clutching tight to the girl. Erza helped her all the way there, not seeming to notice any of the changes her fellow guild mate had gone through.

 

The moment they entered her room,  Levy suddenly spun on her heel, kissing Erza passionately, her lips turned a dark purple. Erza gasped, fighting momentarily, before her body suddenly lost all will to put up a fight. It went limp,  and Levy smirked, locking the door and picking the mage knight up, throwing her on the bed. She stripped her own clothes off, practically tearing Erza's armor off, revealing a set of D cup tits and a clean shaven pussy.   Erza found herself unable to speak a single word of protest. It wasn't like she didn't want to, it's that she physically couldn't. 

 

Levy climbed on top of the red haired woman, groping her tits roughly,  forcing a moan out of Erza. Raising an eyebrow, she did it again, rougher, which produced a louder moan from the girl. Levy giggled, writing something in the air. 

 

The word “handcuffed” appeared above Erza's head,  forcing her hands above her head, as the word wrapped around her hands, binding them to the headboard. She then set to work, smacking, twisting,  and biting to see what got a large response. She started to list them mentally, before realizing a list of Erza's sensitive pain points was pointless. There wasn't a single place on her body that wouldn't induce her into a moaning fit. 

 

Levy got between her legs, spreading them against the mage's will with her new strength, pressing her cock against her now soaking wet pussy. Before Erza could even react, Levy had shoved her cock into her tight twat. Erza's mouth was a wide ‘O’, clear fluid squirting into Levy's waist. She giggled, starting to thrust. Erza, for her part, just took it, pretending to hope the torture would be over soon, while secretly hoping it never ended. 

 

\-----------------

 

The moon was now high in the sky, shining in on the lewd scene. Erza's belly was now bulging out slightly, having had several loads of Levy's curse filled cum. The mage knight had been uncuffed since load 2, and was now eagerly riding her cock. Her body had started to change when she had submitted. She now had nipple piercings, with a chain connecting them. She also had a similar piercing right on her clit, a pair of chains connecting it to each nipple. She'd also received a tongue piercing, her drool now white as the cum being pumped into her. 

 

“P-Pleasssssse mistress! Hit me again!”

 

*SLAP!*

 

Erza squirted again, clamping down on the thick, corrupting cock buried inside her cunt. Levy moaned, pumping her full of yet another boiling hot load. Erza passed out, with Levy sighing as she fell off her cock. She then smirked,  picking her up and shoving it down her throat. It seemed like she didn't need to breathe anymore, so she started a to fuck her throat for a while, pumping several gallons of cum into the newly made slut. She finished after what seemed like hours, finally tired. She smirked, giving those chains a rough tug, causing Erza to squirt yet again. 

 

It would be several hours before Erza would wake up, so Levy would have ample time to get her new toy ready to wake up…..


	2. Dealt a Corrupted Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Levy has one girl enthralled to her, she decides that every girl in the guild should become hers, and she knows just who to pick next~ The card Mage, Cana

Levy gushed, a week having passed since she'd gotten her new form. The entire guild was impressed! It seemed the spell had given her a form of Lost Magic akin to Dragon Slayer Magic. She'd discovered it was for corrupting and breeding people capable of using the highly powerful magic. It gave her power over when someone could get pregnant, and how fast they would give birth.

 

She was currently sat on her bed, Erza's head between her thighs, her lips covered in drool and red lipstick, slowly bobbing her head. Levy liked it when Erza spent an hour or two every night sucking her off, so that's exactly what the girl did. Every night, she'd spend a couple hours sucking her mistress off. 

 

Levy suddenly pulled her slut off, pulling her hair to stand up. She looked at the taller girl, biting her lip. One girl was fun,  but….. What if she had two? Or three? What if every girl in the guild was her sex pet, ready to get bent over at any time? She smiled devilishly, instantly choosing the alcoholic card mage, Cana. She turned to Erza, speaking in a soothing tone. 

 

“Erza, I'll be back in a couple hours~ Why don't you get on the bed and play with yourself until mistress comes back?”, she spoke quietly, her voice like a purr. Erza immediately hopped on the bed, rubbing her pussy slowly. 

 

Levy smiled, disguising herself with magic again, and leaving towards the guild bar. No one would be there except for Cana, Mirajane, and MAYBE one or two other guild members.

 

Levy walked into the guild bar, smiling devilishly. As she had suspected, it was almost entirely deserted. The only other people there were Mira and Cana. Mira appeared to be cleaning up the bar, getting it ready to close, while Cana seemed to be sober for once? Levy walked over, tapping the brunette in the shoulder. 

 

“Hm? Oh, hey Levy”, Cana said with a slight pout. Levy raised her eyebrow, noticing her mood. She rubbed her back, sitting next to her.

 

“What's up Cana? Why aren't you drinking?”, the blue haired sex devil asked, legitimately curious. Cana sighed, putting her head down in the bar.

 

“Mira said I'm not allowed to drink in the guild bar anymore,  because last time I got too worked up and ended up flashing the entire guild,  including the kids”, she groaned out, glaring at the white haired beauty behind the bar, who gave her one of her terrifying death glares. Levy smiled, moving her seat closer to the girl.

 

“How about this: me and you can go drink in my apartment that I just got. Alright?”, she purred into her ear. Cana perked up at the suggestion, giving a not at all subtle glance at Levy's new rack. It was kind of obvious that Cana was into girls. Levy leaned over the counter, grabbing a large bottle of whiskey, tossing Mira the money to pay for it. The two girls then stood up, heading to Levy's apartment. Levy had left Erza in her room at Fairy Hills, which she was in the process of moving out of. It didn't have very good soundproofing. Honestly, it was a miracle no one had been in the building last night. 

 

\--------------

 

A couple hours later,  Cana was a giggly mess, holding what had to be her 8th glass of whiskey. She was practically sitting in Levy's lap, biting her lip as she ‘accidentally’ pulled down her top, exposing her huge breasts for Levy to see. 

 

“Oops~ I guess my top came off~”, she said with a drunken giggle. Instead of fixing it though, she pulled it over her head, throwing it to the side. Her tits bounced and swayed in Levy's face. Levy gave a devilish giggle, reaching up and groping her.

 

Cana moaned loudly, grinding against Levy. She smirked, leaning forward to press Levy's face into her rack. Before she had time to complete the action though, she was suddenly on her back, her legs spread, with Levy in between them. She gave a giggle, running a hand over her own crotch, tugging her dark brown pants off. Underneath her pants was a pair of cute white and blue striped panties, absolutely soaked wet.

 

“Why don't you use your hands,  Levy~?”, Cana whispered out, her breath filled with lust and need. Levy shook her head, stripping her own clothes off,  while dropping her disguise at the same time. Her eyes returned to their now natural black screla, her tits got fatter, and her cock sprung out, slapping against the card mages wet panties. Cana gasped, her eyes widening as she stared at the huge length, which now only had a thin layer of cotton between her and her needy pussy.

 

Before Levy could do anything, Cana had practically ripped her panties off, the torn remnants of them hanging off one leg. She pressed that thick tip against her cunt, moaning at the sheer heat off it. 

 

“P-Please Levy”, she stuttered out, squeezing her tits together. “Please use that thing to stretch my pussy!”

 

Levy happily obliged, grabbing her hips and forcing the girl to take the entire length in her pussy. Cana moaned out, rubbing her clit and gasping, her eyes rolled back in her head. Levy smirked. This was gonna be so much fun~!

 

She started to fuck her, going gently at first. Cana was loving every second, babbling about how good it felt, how much it was stretching her out. Levy growled as she started to get rougher, picking her up and thrusting into her,  her legs locked around her waist. All the while, Cana’s body was taking the curse into her body much faster than Erza's had. Her hair was slowly growing lighter, with a pink streak showing on the side. Her tits grew fatter, her nipples turning black. 

 

After a couple more thrusts, Levy screamed out, cumming inside her. That was the moment the curse really started to take effect. A pair of piercings appeared on her nipples, a thin chain connecting them. In the middle of the chain was a weight, which was designed to make her tits grow. Her bust was now easily the biggest in Fairy Tail, aside from Levy's of course~. 

 

She also sprouted a human sized cock, about 9 inches long. The moment it finished growing, it started to leak cum. Her new cum smells heavily of alcohol. Levy leaned over, licking some of the leaking cum, to discover it tasted like a well aged whiskey. Her tits also started to leak, one nipple leaking a fluid tasting like vodka, while the other leaked something that tastes like juice? She could suck them both and have her own mixed drink whenever~ 

 

Levy giggled, a knot swelling on her cock as she picked up her phone, texting Erza the address of her house, before falling asleep, hilted inside the drunk bimbo beneath her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you pervert~ Comment down below who you think Levy should go after next~


	3. Making Lucy's Dreams Come True~

Levy awoke to a knock at her door. Her eyes fluttered open, her dick still shoved inside the bimbo card mage laid atop of her. She stood up, Cana gripped onto her front like a koala bear, mumbling in her sleep. Levy looked out the peephole in her door to see Erza, shivering slightly, her face bright red. Levy opened the door, pulling her in. The moment she walked in, Levy wrapped a collar around her neck, removing the clasp so she can't remove it. 

 

“You are now to always be wearing some sort of collar, even in public. If I catch you without it, it'll be a week with no pleasure for you!”

 

Erza nodded, bowing her head as she kneeled to the ground, lifting up her skirt to reveal a massive dildo was taped inside her pussy, shifting with every step. Levy smirked, petting her head.

 

“Good girl~ Now, take care of Cana, would you?” 

 

With her touch, she granted Erza a cock almost as big as Levy's. She smirked, picking up her phone lacrama, texting Lucy, asking if she could come over, making up a story about looking for some more…. Reading material. Lucy responded almost immediately, saying that of course she could come over.

 

\----------

 

Levy arrived a little while later, her natural disguise taking shape as she waited for her friend to answer the door. Lucy quickly answered, wearing a pair of tight fitting pajamas. 

 

“Hey Levy! How have you been?” Lucy asked, giving her trademark smile. Levy smirked slightly, willing her body to emit a sweet aroma, one that would erode away at Lucy's inhibitions. Immediately, she developed a slight blush. 

 

“Would you like to come inside?” Lucy gestured inside, smiling. Levy nodded, giggling and walking inside, brushing her hand against Lucy's hip. The moment she did, Lucy flared up, her face bright red,  biting her lip. Levy sat down in a loveseat Lucy had bought when she had been dating Natsu. After a couple minutes, the sweet scent had flooded the entire apartment, making Lucy almost drool at the scent. She snuck off to her room, burying her face on a pillow. After a while,  she came out, her stance wobbling slightly. Levy remained where she was, biting her lip. 

 

“What's wrong, Lu-Lu?” Levy asked, knowing full well what was wrong. Instead of giving a verbal response, Lucy climbed into her lap, biting her lip and shoving Levy's face into her tits.

 

“Hey~ Give them a bite~ I know you wanna, Levy!” Lucy giggled out, tugging at her top as she looked down at the girl. Levy quickly obliged, revealing her sharp fangs as she bite down roughly on the titflesh offered to her. Lucy gasped in pure pleasure. Fuck…. This felt so much better than anything that hot headed, battle obsessed dragon slayer ever did to her! 

 

Lucy ripped her top completely off, moaning loudly as the scented air touched her skin. As it did, it almost seemed like her tits grew bigger! She giggled, starting to grope herself as she watched Levy drop her magical disguise.

 

Lucy's jaw dropped as her best friend Levy turned into a huge cocked futa that had walked straight out of a wet dream. She started drooling, her panties soaked as Levy started to give off an even stronger scent. She giggled as she grinded up against her best friend, standing up and giving her a striptease, shaking her ass. 

 

Levy watched her tease, before deciding that she shouldn't be teased, raising her hand and smacking Lucy across the ass, watching it jiggle as the blonde haired slut moaned out. She ripped her panties, letting the tatters hang off her hip as she moaned out. 

 

“P-Please fuck me, Levy! Make me your bitch like in those stories I wrote you!” She cried out. Levy, being a kind and generous mistress,  obliged. She groped her tits, sinking her teeth into her neck as she rammed her hips home, moaning at the tight fit. Damn…. Of all the girls she'd broken, Lucy was by far the tightest. 

 

On Lucy's end, all she could do was gasp. Her eyes has rolled into the back of her head, shaking and quivering, her pussy clenched like a vice around her new mistress’ length. Levy picked her up, slamming her against the wall. She pulled out a collar with a cowbell on it,  smirking. 

 

“If you want more, put this on.” Levy purred out. Before Levy was even done, Lucy had clipped the collar around her neck. Immediately, her tits grew even bigger, a pair of small horns growing on her forehead. Her nipples started to leak milk. Levy smirked, grabbing her neck and putting her down on the bed.

 

“You're my fuckcow now, got it? In private, all you're allowed to do is nod and moo. Got it?” Levy commanded. 

 

“Y-Ye-” Lucy was interrupted by a slap. 

 

“WHAT DID I SAY?” Levy almost spat out. 

 

“M-Moooooo” Lucy let out, nodding her head.

 

“Good girl~” Levy purred out, texting her two other slaves to come over, as well as picking up some other stuff, before going to town on Lucy, giggling as pounded into the cowgirl slut breathe her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want everyone's opinion: Should I have Levy seduce the girls before she corrupts them? I plan on having a couple girls be very eager once they learn about Levy's dick~


End file.
